Flores na janela
by lestrange.bellatriz
Summary: Hermione encontra o seu pai morto no escritório, e agora sua vida mudou de cabeça para baixo,mas em meia a tristeza ela conhece Rony, filho de seus professores e futuro melhor amigo de Harry. Desse encontro ira nascer um grande amor que devera enfrentar muitas provas.


Flores na Janela

Aquela noite estava fria e tempestuosa. O vento batia com extrema força nas janelas forçando-as a abrir. O vento que tocava nossa pele nos arrepiava. Nunca houve um dia nessa cidade em que a noite estava tão sombria. O zumbido do vento fazia com que as árvores se balançassem como se pudessem a qualquer minuto serem levadas do chão. Nenhum passo pelas ruas, tudo quieto e calmo, só o barulho da chuva, a cidade descansava em paz em seu sono dos justos.

Mas havia um lugar onde essa tempestade não parecia existir, um som ecoando pela casa baixinho, mas perceptível, vinha do alto da casa, na sala mais distante. Nessa sala velha, forrada de livros, onde havia uma cadeira em especial, uma cadeira muita antiga herança de família, onde o homem se sentava nela todas as noites antes de dormir para pensar na vida ou simplesmente para descansar. Também nessa sala havia uma velha vitrola, que nessa noite tocava uma musica excepcionalmente alegre como se estivesse rindo de tudo que acontecia do lado de fora daquela sala.

- Filha você pode chamar seu pai pra mim, por favor? Avise que já esta na hora do jantar, sweet heart. – Disse uma linda mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e cacheados que caiam sobre os seus ombros em forma de cascata, trajando um vestido florido e rodado.

- Só um segundo mãe, tô terminado a ultima lição do dever de casa, mas a senhora sabe onde o papai esta? – Perguntou a menina que estava sentada com alguns livros sobre a mesa juntos com as canetas, papeis e cadernos.  
- Faz tempo que não o vejo, mas com certeza deve estar no escritório dele. Quando terminar a lição o chame, por favor.  
- Sim, mamãe só mais um segundo... Pronto, acabei. – A menina deu um salto da cadeira, deu um sorriso para a sua mãe e correu pela casa até as escadas, onde subiu e foi caminhando em direção ao escritório de seu pai.  
A noite estava muito fria, por isso a menina resolveu vestir suas roupas de frio – uma calça Jeans preta, uma blusa de mangas longas pretas e um colete branco e o coturno que ganhara de seu pai de sua ultima viagem a algum país – ela caminhava lentamente em direção ao quarto, não queria assustar seu pai, pois sabia que sempre que ele se trancafiava em seu escritório ficava muito concentrado e odiava ser atrapalhado. Ela foi se aproximando do quarto, tocou com as mãos frias a maçaneta da porta, girou e abriu a porta com extremo cuidado para não fazer muito barulho. Ela olhou para dentro do quarto escuro e pode ouvir a musica que agora mudara, era uma música lenta e agradável, a cadeira de seu pai estava de costas para porta, então caminhou até a cadeira e tocou de leve o seu ombro.

-Papai, como sempre trancafiado aqui dentro. Vamos, a mamãe está chamando. Está na hora do jantar. Vamos logo, antes que ela se aborreça, sabe como ela fica em relação a atrasos.  
O homem olhou para a menina e apenas sorriu, como se lembrasse de quando sua mulher ficara brava da ultima vez que ele se atrasou em algo. Sorrindo, fechou os olhos e tombou o rosto sobre o ombro. A menina, achando que aquilo era apenas uma brincadeira de seu pai, começou a balançar seus ombros, mas o homem nada de se mover.  
-Vamos papai. Isso não é hora para brincadeira, daqui a pouco a mamãe sobe aqui e estaremos fritos. – Disse a menina sorrindo.  
Mas as palavras da menina não pareciam trazer o menor efeito. Seu pai continuava ali parado sem dizer nada. Ela decidiu ligar a luz do quarto, caminhou até o interruptor e apertou o botão. Ela teve uma grande surpresa quando ao olhar para o seu pai notou algo estanho em suas vestes, uma mancha vermelha próxima ao seu peito. A menina se aproximou de seu pai e, com extremo cuidado, tocou o local da mancha, examinou o líquido em seus dedos e, em choque, percebeu que era sangue. A garota entrou em desespero e abriu o paletó de seu pai. Ela pôde ver ainda melhor, sobre a camisa branca o sangue vermelho jorrando do peito do seu pai. Ela não teve outra reação se não gritar, chorar e tentar acordar seu pai. Sua mãe que estava na cozinha junto com o mordomo da família, preparando o jantar, correu para a sala imediatamente ao ouvir os gritos da menina.  
-Senhorita Hermione o que houve, porque os gritos? - Disse o mordomo, com a feição assustada. Logo atrás dele adentrou a mulher, com seus longos cabelos, agora presos num rabo de cavalo.  
Quando os dois chegaram perto da garota e viram o corpo de seu pai imóvel, com o peito cheio de sangue, se desesperaram. O mordomo correu para chamar ajuda, a mulher corria para perto do seu marido, tocava seu rosto e tentava acorda-lo. Hermione, em estando de choque, caiu de joelhos ao chão e segurava as mãos sujas de sangue próximas ao seu corpo, às lagrimas rompendo seu rosto. Ela não queria acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- Minha senhora, já chamei a ambulância. Eles logo estarão aqui, não se preocupe, mas, por favor, se afaste dele para que eu possa examina-lo – O homem estendia uma das mãos à mulher, mas ela também não se movia. As lágrimas continuaram a cair em seu rosto e a mão no rosto de seu marido – Senhora, por favor, eu lhe suplico me deixe vê–lo.  
-Não Pedro, não precisa examina-lo. Ele está morto! Meu marido está morto. Não há nada que possamos fazer. – Ela chorou.  
Hermione levantara-se do chão, afastou sua mãe do corpo do pai e começou a sacudir os ombros dele como se pudesse acorda-lo.  
-Pai, por favor, acorda. Eu sei que o senhor não morreu,você está apenas dormindo. Por favor, acorda.  
- Pedro, por favor, tire Hermione daqui. Leve-a lá para baixo, eu preciso ficar a sós com o meu marido. – Disse a mulher com a voz fraca.  
- Sim senhora – Pedro a olhava com certa duvida, mas resolveu obedecer. Tirou a menina de perto do pai, ela lutou para não sair de lá, mas acabou cedendo – Vamos Hermione, deixe sua mãe sozinha com seu pai.  
Hermione olhou para o pai e com olhos carregados de lágrimas caminhou para fora da sala, agora a mulher ficara a sós com seu marido.  
- James, se isso for mais uma de suas brincadeiras, por favor, pare. Se for por ter se atrasado eu o perdoou, mas, por favor, acorde. Não me deixe sozinha. Você me prometeu que iria cuidar de mim e da sua filha. Por favor, não nos deixe, por favor – Ela se sentou próximo ao corpo do seu marido e, com a cabeça em suas pernas, pedia com todas as suas forças para que ele acordasse.  
Do lado de fora da casa havia um grande tumulto. A policia, junto com os socorristas, corria para entrar na casa, mas era tarde demais. Sentada no canto da sala, Hermione que não parava de chorar e Pedro que corria em todas as direções para ajudar a policia e amparar Hermione. A menina pegou o telefone da casa, discou alguns números e esperou que a pessoa atendesse ao telefone.  
- Alô – Disse uma voz masculina forte e penetrante – Quem fala?  
O silêncio predominou por alguns segundos.  
- Alô, alô? Olha, eu sei que tem alguém ai, posso ouvir sua respiração. Então, por favor, diga logo o que quer ou irei desligar. – O homem falou já zangado, com aquele silêncio.  
- Tio Severus, é a Hermione, o Harry está?  
-Hermione, querida, ora porque não disse logo que era você? Pensei que era algum trote, Harry está em casa, sim. Só um segundo, vou chamá-lo. Harry, Harry – O homem gritava o nome do menino pela casa, se Hermione não estivesse tão triste estaria rindo agora de tudo isso – Querida, ele já vem, mas já não é muito tarde para vocês conversarem?

O garoto atendeu ao telefone ainda com sono e com certa dificuldade.  
- Alô – Na sua voz era perceptível que ele ainda estava com bastante sono - Quem fala?  
- Harry, sou eu, Hermione.  
- Mione é você. Mas o que houve? São 22 h, é algum problema com a lição de casa?  
- Não, é outra coisa. Será que você pode vir aqui em casa, por favor?  
- Mione você tá chorando? O que houve?

-Harry, meu pai... Meu pai – Hermione tentava falar, mas as palavras não saiam.  
- O que houve com seu pai? É porque ele vai viajar outra vez, não é? Não seja boba mione, ele sempre volta.  
- Não, é muito pior.  
- Pior? O que houve? – Harry ficou assustado com as palavras da amiga.  
- Meu pai ele está... Está... Está morto. – Hermione disse gritando e as lágrimas romperam ainda mais de seu rosto.  
- Morto? – Harry ficou surpreso – Como assim morto? Eu tô indo ai agora mesmo. Me espera, ok? Tchau.  
Harry desligou o telefone rapidamente. Hermione ainda segurava o telefone próximo aos ouvidos, ela já não tinha mais forças para nada.  
- 7 -

O pai de Hermione morto, mas como assim? Ontem mesmo ele nos levou até a escola, estava todo empolgado porque estamos terminando o ano e agora seremos alunos do ensino médio. Morto? Como?  
A cabeça de Harry doía. Ele não conseguia entender como isso poderia ser possível. Subiu as escadas, foi até o seu quarto, tirou sua roupa de dormir, abriu o seu guarda-roupa, pôs uma calça preta, uma blusa branca e quente e seu sobretudo preto, arrumou os cabelos, colocou os óculos e desceu as escadas rapidamente. No fim da escada estavam seu pai e sua mãe o observando, esperando do menino uma explicação para todo aquele alvoroço.  
- Então Harry, pode nos explicar o que está acontecendo? – Sua mãe batia o pé no chão esperando por uma resposta.  
- Bom, é que James, o pai da Hermione ele... Ele... Ele...  
-Harry, diga logo o que aconteceu ao James. Estou sem paciência. – O seu pai estava bravo com a falta de explicações de Harry.  
- Ele morreu .  
- O que? – Ambos seus pais disseram na mesma hora surpresos com a notícia - Como assim morto?  
- Foi o que a Hermione acabou de dizer, então eu tô indo até a casa dela pra ajudar. Será que eu posso ir?  
- Pode. Oh, Deus! A coitadinha deve estar sofrendo muito. Meu Deus, e a minha amiga Bellatrix deve estar arrasada. Severus tire o carro da garagem e vamos agora mesmo à mansão Black. – Disse a mãe de Harry, uma mulher alta de longos cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes e de feições muito bonitas.

- Sim querida, já estou indo – Disse Severus.  
Severus saiu da casa e foi até a garagem para retirar o carro, Lily e Harry fecharam a casa e foram até o lado de fora, onde Snape estacionou o carro. Eles entraram e seguiram velozmente até a mansão Black.  
"Calma Hermione, eu já estou indo." – Pensou Harry  
-7-

O barulho das pessoas caminhando de um lado do outro pela casa, os vizinhos tentando ver o que acontecera, o policial que falava com Hermione tentando recolher informações da menina, mas ela nada conseguia dizer, logo foi interrompida pelo barulho da campainha. Hermione correu para abrir a porta e viu Harry, Severus e Lily parados do lado de fora da casa. Hermione abraçou Harry com todas as suas forças que lhe restaram. Lily e Severus desviando se dos dois, entraram na casa e pediram algumas informações aos policias, que os indicara onde Bellatrix se encontrara.  
- Acho melhor entramos Mione, tá frio aqui fora – Harry segurou a mão de Hermione e a levou para dentro da casa.  
- Harry que bom que você esta aqui. Eu não... Consigo pensar direito meu pai morreu... Nem posso acreditar. - E mais lágrimas caíram pelo seu rosto.  
- Shhh. Eu tô aqui agora, fica calma. – Harry a abraçou – Vamos subir, aqui está muito movimentado.  
Os dois subiram as escadas e foram até o quarto de Hermione. Era bem iluminado, paredes de cor branca estavam onde quer que olhassem. Havia duas estantes, uma delas era cheia de livros, ao lado havia uma mesa com uma cadeira e em cima da mesa um jarro de flores, alguns cadernos e livros e um notebook, a outra estante era coberta por lembranças das viagens de seu pai. O quarto era cheio de fotos. A cama com sua coberta rosa de frente para a sacada da janela, onde Hermione se sentava para ler.

Harry levou Hermione até a cama e a convidou para sentar ao seu lado. Hermione não conseguiu dizer uma palavra, o amigo olhava para ela tentando buscar algo para dizer, mas em vão. Harry sentou-se se apoiando na cama e Hermione deitou ao seu lado, apoiando sua cabeça no peito do amigo. Harry a abraçou e acariciou gentilmente seus cabelos, cantando a música preferida de Hermione. Ela, sendo vencida pelo cansaço, adormeceu.  
-7-

- Bellatrix, podemos entrar? – A voz de Lily era calma, esperava a aprovação da amiga.  
- Sim – Bellatrix ainda estava sentada ao lado do marido.  
-Hermione ligou para Harry e contou o que aconteceu. Nós viemos o mais rápido possível. E-eu sinto muito, Bella. – Lily foi para perto da amiga e a abraçou enquanto Severus estava parado observando a cena.  
- Ele morreu Lily. Se foi para sempre. – Bellatrix abraçava a amiga e a lágrimas caiam pelo seu rosto. – Se foi.  
- Bella, você tem que descansar. Deixe que cuidamos de tudo ok? Vamos. – Lily se afastou da amiga, se levantou e ergueu uma das mãos a Bellatrix – Por favor, você precisa estar bem para amanhã. Pense na sua filha.  
- Minha filha? Como... Como ela está?  
-Esta com o Harry. Não se preocupe, agora vamos. Severus, você pode cuidar disso para nós querido? - Disse Lily olhando para Snape o fazendo despertar do transe.  
- Sim, vou falar com Pedro. Com licença – Snape virou-se e caminhou de encontro a Pedro para cuidar do funeral.  
Lily ajudou a amiga. Tirou as suas roupas sujas de sangue, a banhou, vestiu e a colocou em sua cama. Bellatrix estava imóvel, não falava, só olhava fixamente para o vazio. Lily desligou a luz e desceu, deixando a amiga adormecida na cama.


End file.
